The pack
by someofeverything
Summary: All of the pack are kids. There parents died and they are all orphans. After a year Derek adopts them all after an Alpha bite them all. Alpha Derek. Living Laura. Nice Peter. BIG CHANGE everyone loves Derek.
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone is an orphan. Derek adopts them. The fire still happened but Laura is alive and Peter wasn't in the hospital. Please don't hate.**

**I don't own Teen Wolf or anything else you recognize.**

**Chapter 1: The Begining**

* * *

Scott and Stiles came to the orphanage when Scott was four and Stiles was three. Their parents were car pulling to pick them up from day care when they were hit by a drunk driver. The two were already brothers but going to the orphanage bought them closer.

Isaac came a month later at two. His dad had been reported for child abuse and none of his family wanted him. He only talked to Scott and Stiles so it made since to put all tree in the same room.

Jackson and Lydia came were three months later, Lydia was four and Jackson was three. Their parents had been at the bank when it was robbed. All four of them had been taken hostage and they never come out.

Boyd came four months later he was three. Erica came the week after that she was three. Their parents had just left them on the door step.

All seven had been friends before having been in the same class. With only one room in the orphanage left they had to share. They become a family. Scott was the leader and everyone listened to him. Isaac was the baby and everyone protected him.

They learned everything about each other. Like how Scott had asthma, Stiles had ADHD, and Isaac was shy around strangers.

A year passed and everyone knew that if you messed with one of them, all of them came after you especially with Isaac. They did everything together. They even made up a game, wolf pack. It was how they operated Scott was the alpha male, Lydia the alpha female, and everyone else the pups.

That same year Stiles convinced everyone to go camping… Okay just them sneaking out. After they had everything set up they went exploring. Now I know what you are thinking how are two 5 year olds, four 4 year olds, and a 3 year old going to do that. Being in an orphanage toughens you up. Out of nowhere a wolf comes and bits all of them. They all run back to their tent and looked at the bits. They all had been on there upper arm and without a first aid kit they were going to have to wait.

Derek Hale had been passing by when he saw them. He knew they were bitten by a werewolf as soon as he saw them. He had been looking for the Alpha for a while now and felt sorry for the kids. He knew they were just part of his scheme. He took them back to the orphanage and put them in their beds. Looking at how things were set up he could tell they had their own 'pack'. After cleaning everyone's bites he came up with a plan.

He would try to adopt one of them. If they started crying about not living everyone else he would adopt the rest.

* * *

**Next morning**

Derek walked into the orphanage and pretended to look at all the kids. Then he saw little Scott McCall. He kneeled to Scott's level.

"Would you like to come home with me "Derek asked

Scott looked around and found what or rather who he was looking for." I can't leave my brothers and sisters."

He looked over at them and said" What if I said they could come too."

Scott ran over to talk with them. With his werewolf hearing he could still hear.

"All right pack huddle." Scott said" That man over there wants to adopt all of us."

"We should go with him. All the other kids said this is a once in a life time chance. "Stiles agreed

Everyone else shook their heads in agreement. Scott looked at Isaac.

"What do you think Isaac? If you don't like him we don't have to go. "Scott and everyone else agreed a long time ago that Isaac would make the last decision.

"I think… I think we should go. He seems nice."

Scott nodded "Alpha talk "Everyone else left but Lydia.

"Let's go tell him we want to go "Scott said

Derek kneeled back down when they came over.

"Everyone else said they want to go. "Scott started.

"I'm Lydia me and Scott are five were the oldest. "Lydia continued

"Stiles, Jackson, Boyd, and Erica are four"

"Isaac is three and the youngest"

"I have asthma, Stiles has ADHD, and Isaac doesn't like strangers"

"We play this game call wolf pack all day every day."

"It's how we work "Scott finish with a shrug.

"Are you really going to take all seven of us?" Lydia asked

"Yes you can have a dad now. How about you and your friends pack your thing while I go talk to Mrs. Thomas."

Scott and Lydia ran off to tell their friends the good news. Derek went to go find Mrs. Thomas.

"I would like to adopted Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac."

Mrs. Thomas looked at him like he was crazy. "All seven of them."

"They don't want to be apart and I respected that plus I have enough room so that each of them could have two of their own bed rooms."

"Okay let me do the background check and get the paperwork."

* * *

**In the den (the kids bedroom)**

Everyone was getting packed. Scott packed his suitcase and put all his toys in his backpack. Everyone else followed his example. Scott also helped Isaac pack. He helped Isaac put his backpack on then put his own on and grabbed his suitcase. Everyone rolled their suitcases into the hallway outside the office and waited.

Derek came out a few minutes later and smiled at all of them.

"Let's go to your new home."

Scott grabbed Isaac's hand and everyone followed him out. They were all surprised to see that he had a car big enough for all of them. Scott got shotgun, Isaac sat in between Lydia and Erica, and Jackson sat between Boyd and Stiles. It was on hour drive to the Hale house.

"Cool this house is huge" Stiles yelled

"There are 14 doors unlocked all of you can go see which room you want." Derek said

They all ran into the house. They looked into all the rooms and picked three rooms. Scott, Stiles, and Isaac all shared a room. Lydia and Erica shared a room. Jackson and Boyd shared a room.

Derek walked through the house to see if they all found a room. What surprised him is they all still wanted to share a room.

"Everyone into the living room" Derek yelled

Everyone came running and piled onto the couch." I have a couple rules for you. "Everyone nodded. "First when I blow my whistle everyone comes to me. Second no yelling. Third no fighting. Oh and before I forget don't you want your own room."

They all looked at each other and in perfect unison said "No"

"Okay. Well it's about lunch time everyone into the kitchen. What did you want?"

All of them looked at Isaac. Isaac thought for a while. "Can we have hot dogs?"

"Hot dogs it is."

Everyone gather into the kitchen. They all sat around the table while Derek started on the hot dogs. Derek went into the refrigerator and got out the mustard and ketchup. Then he went and got the buns.

"One hot dog each with some strawberries?" Derek asked

"No, Isaacs allergic to strawberries!" Scott yelled

"How about blueberries"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Derek made the plates and set one in front of everyone. They all put ketchup on their hot dogs. After the wolfed there food down they ran into the living room to watch cartoons.

Derek blew his whistle and they all flinch it sounded louder than it should have. They all went upstairs to Derek." Everyone into your pjs than to bed."

They all put on their pjs they took off the bandages." The bite marks are gone."

They all pocked at their arms. "Let's calm down and figure this out tomorrow."

Derek looked in all the rooms after he heard them freaking out. He shook his head, they were in for a rough night tomorrow.

* * *

**Isaac being allergic to strawberries might come into play later into the story. Derek's life just got a little more messed up with the kids in his life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry. With school and this stupid program my grandma has me in I don't have a lot of time for stories. As an I'm sorry gift I doubled this chapter.**

**Chapter 2 aunt Laura and the 1st full moon**

* * *

Derek woke up to see the kids crowding him.' Poor pups they must have had nightmares.' He got out of bed careful not to wake them to start breakfast. He opened the refrigerator: bacon, eggs, and pancake mix. He started cooking. The kids smelt the food and came down stairs not to long afterwards.

After they all muttered a good morning, everyone sat in their seat. Derek sat a plate in front of all of them. Not really paying attention to what it was they started eating. After wolfing down their food they all went upstairs to get dressed.

The lock to the door click and he looked at his watch. It was about time for Laura to come over. The door opened and she walked in looking sad.

"Derek, my seven favorite kids at the orphanage got adopted." She yelled.

Scott came stooping down the stairs seconds later." Derek, Stiles and Jackson got in a fight about who gets to shower last."

"Scott" Laura said in disbelief

"Laura what are you doing here."

"Derek's my brother. I can come see you every day."

Scott bolted up the stairs. "Guys guess what I just found out."

"Looks like they like you too" Derek said

All the kids came back down. They all looked at Laura and broke out in smiles.

"Laura!" They all tackled her.

"How's my favorite little wolf pack"

Derek raised an eyebrow. Laura mouth explain later.

Scott and Lydia stood in front of the group. "We're doing good."

Isaac looked at Derek" Can we go outside."

"Sure don't go too far"

"So what made you want to adopt?"

"The rouge Alpha bit all of them. So what's this Wolf Pack stuff?"

"They needed a way to operate since they were all sharing a room. They made a way. Someone said that it was like a wolf pack so it became a game they play 24/7."

"That's why they didn't want to be separated."

"The fact that they're werewolves now is going to build their pack bound stronger. I hope you're ready for it."

"Best I'll ever be."

"Can I take the pups somewhere?"

"Sure?"

* * *

**Outside**

The kids were outside side playing tag when this dog came up to them. They all huddled around it. The dog started growling.

"Guys your scaring him" Scott said pushing them out the way. He looked the dog in the eye. There was a strange tingling feeling in his eyes and the dog stopped growling.

Laura came busting out of the front door. "Guess what you guys get to come to the arcade with me."

They all cheered and piled into Derek's car.

* * *

**With Derek**

Derek went into the basement. It was kind of creepy. He hadn't been down here since the house caught on fire but was put out. All the stuff for new wolves was down here. He found the chains he was looking for and put them near the door.

He looked at a clock.' Laura won't be home until night fall. I have some time to kill' He thought. The plan was for Laura to tire the pups out so he could take them in the basement and chain them up.

So he started his morning workout. His workout took more time than he expected because he stop when he heard Laura ring the doorbell.

The kids were all in the car sleep. Even energetic Stiles.

"Let's take them into the basement.

Derek grabbed Jackson, Stiles, Isaac, and Boyd. Laura grabbed Scott and Lydia. They placed all the kids on the floor after they had locked the door. The two grabbed the chains to start untangling them.

"I feel so sorry for the seven of them. They won't ever have a normal life." Laura said

"They'll probably forget they were ever human and think they were born wolves." Derek said

Laura made a noise in agreement. She looked over to check on the kids to see they were in a puppy pile." Awww. How cute. Remember when we puppy piled as kids. "She asked

Derek smiled at the memory. He then started to chain them up.

They started to wake up a few seconds before the shifted.

"What's happening" Scott growled out.

"It's alright" Laura coed" Just something that makes you different."

Lydia saw Derek and looked like she was about to say something but grabbed her head instead. Isaac looked kind of panicky. "It's alright Isaac everything's going to be fine." Derek tired.

All of the kids calmed down when they heard Derek's voice.

After they finished shifting they all played around for a while. Three hours into the night and they stopped. They all looked at Derek like they were expecting something.

Derek rolled his eyes"Alright"

Derek shifted and joined them on the floor. They all jumped on him. After a while everyone including Derek fell asleep cuddling. Laura snuck upstairs to get a camera and her phone. She snapped two pictures.

"That is going to be my wall paper for everything. This is going in the scrap book too."

She walked out of the house leaving them all to sleep

* * *

**Laura has some black mail. who agrees? Did my best tell me how I did and what should happen next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I have school. Exams are coming soon and failing is something I can't afford my mom would murder me.**

**About their names. I was bored and came up with this. It's for all names excepted Boyd's.**

**Hale is their last name. Their old last name is now their middle name.**

**Example: Scott McCall = Scott McCall Hale.**

**For Boyd his last name is Hale. Boyd is his first name. Milton is still is middle name: Boyd Milton Hale**

* * *

Derek was actually pretty happy. It wasn't hard to explain to the pups that they were werewolves two weeks ago. A week ago they started calling him dad. Then Peter bought it crashing down.

There was word that hunters were coming to Beacon Hills. That meant he had to teach the pups how to behave.

In all actuality it was that hard to teach the pus how to control their shifts. They all used their parents, the feeling of love, as anchors. They would learn how to fight and track as they played around.

He was glad they took a liking to Peter, but Peter would probably spoil them. He didn't need the distraction though so he was glad Peter took them out.

He pulled his thoughts back to the hunters. He knew it was the Argents or Chris, Victoria, and their daughter Allison.

Derek stopped what he was doing. He heard something outside.

"Alpha Female to Hunter 1 and 2 come in" Lydia Derek thought.

They must be playing with their walkie talkies. Then Scott ran past him.

"Alpha Male to Prime, Puppy, and Hunter 3. Uncle P is after me. Hey that rhymed."

Scott had on his paintball gear.

"No paintball in the house." Derek yelled "Everyone into the living room"

"Alpha Male and Female to Everyone. We're in trouble." Lydia and Scott said in unison.

All the pups and Peter came into the living room. Paintball guns and walkie talkies in hand with armor on.

"What did I say about paintball games in the house?" Derek asked

"Not to do it in the living room." They all answered

"But it was Peter's idea" Jackson said

Derek looked at Peter" Don't you know better."

Peter gave a sly smile" Maybe"

"Up stairs gear off, everyone. You to Peter."

Someone knocked on the door after everyone was up stairs. Derek opened the door to see Chris Argent and his daughter.

* * *

Peter heard the door the door too. Then he heard Derek growl "Chris."

"Pups, there is someone super important down stairs. When you go down there I want you on your best behavior. That means no shifting." Peter told them.

He got back a course of Okays back.

They all ran down stairs. Derek was growling at the man in the door way.

"Dad. Who's this?" Erica asked

"I didn't know you had kids, Derek." The man stepped forward and the kids stepped back.

"Kids how about you go outside while Peter and I talk to Chris."

"Allison how about you got to." Chris said, she nodded and ran off.

"Derek I now you don't want me to be here but, I came to Beacon Hills for three reasons. One there's a rouge alpha here. Two I don't want to be a hunter anymore. Three I want to call a truce."

"What are your terms?" Peter asked

"You don't kill anyone I won't kill you."

* * *

"Let's go to the tree house "Jackson said

"We have paintball gear in the treehouse." Isaac said "Let's play another game."

"Can I play, too" The girl from early said running up to them.

"What's your name?" Lydia asked

"Allison"

"Sure, I'm Stiles. That's Scott, Lydia, Erica, Jackson, Boyd, and Isaac." He said pointing to each person.

"Come on, we have to get to the treehouse. All the gear is in there" Boyd said

They all ran to the tree house. They grabbed the extra gear and walkie talkies.

"The teams are me, Stiles, Isaac, and Allison VS the rest of you." Scott said

They all scattered. Everyone had an eye in front and behind themselves.

* * *

"I can live with that." Derek said

They came up with an agreement on their truce. If Chris or another one of his hunter killed one of Derek's pack, one of them could kill one of the hunters. Victoria had died recently and he didn't want to orphan Allison. Against his better judgment he told Chris that the kids were werewolves.

"Allison" Chris yelled

Allison didn't come after a couple of minutes.

"Derek where is my daughter Derek." Chris asked

Derek turned to Peter, he honestly didn't know what the pups did outside.

"Two words paint-ball." Peter said "They have extra gear in their treehouse."

Derek walked outside. He howled, long and loud. A howl answered, Scott's hopefully he was away from Allison. He walked back in.

"They should be coming back soon."

* * *

"Everyone it's time to go back" Scott called over the walkie talkies.

Everyone had heard the two howls. Allison was the only one who didn't know what they meant.

They all put the walkie talkies and guns away but, kept the armor so it could be washed.

Allison admittedly went to tell her dad about all the fun she had and her new code name Archer. Then she asked a question that surprised her dad.

"Can I come over again?"

Chris saw how happy Allison was. He didn't want her to be sad. All attention was on him. So he did something simple and evil turned the question over to Derek.

"If Derek is alright with it."

In that moment Derek was ready to kill Chris but, then the hunters would have a reason to hunt him. All the pups gave Derek puppy dog eyes.

"Sure?" He more asked then stated.

The kids all cheered and started talking about what they would do next time.

* * *

**Hunters in Beacon Hills. The rouge alpha is still out there. A new friendship with Allison. A truce between werewolves and hunters. The pups love paintball too much. A big happy family right. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Turkey Day everyone. This is my Thanksgiving day special**

The pups had been with Derek for three months. They were getting better at controlling their shifts but Derek still had them go into the basement on full moons.

Halloween had been interesting. The kids thought it would be fun to be werewolves for Halloween. They somehow roped Derek into doing it to. Laura and Peter were going as werewolves to but, they chose to.

That's actually how Allison found out about werewolves. The kids wanted to go trick or treating with her. After they went around Allison and Derek's block, they went to Derek's house. They sat in the living room count, sort, and trade their candy.

Peter who had took off his 'make up' stubbed his toe, cursed very loudly, and shifted. Peter looked up to see the pups, Allison, and Laura looking at them.

Peter's eyes flashed blue unconsciously the kids and Laura flashed their yellow eyes back.

The talk Derek and Chris had with Peter, that was actually Peter getting yelled at was fun to watch. Then it was Laura and the kids turn.

Allison still wanted to be their friend but, they watched them like hawks to make sure. Allison had joined in the wrestling and hide 'n' seek. She also started calling Peter and Derek, Uncle Peter and Uncle Derek. The pups started calling Chris Uncle Chris. Laura was called Aunt Laura. The three males were uncomforted able about their new titles.

Thanksgiving was exciting too. The Argent, Laura, and Peter came over. Derek's parent having died and the rest of the family being in different packs thought marriage.

The actual meal was simple turkey, ham, mac 'n' cheese, biscuits, and cheese cake for dessert.

The mess came when the kids went outside. Derek watched them play hide 'n' seek then, start a game of paintball. The wondered off and Derek heard Allison's scream.

Derek called the kids back but, there was no answer. That was bad. One of them always answered back no matter where they were in the territory. The alpha must have got to them.

"Peter! We have a problem."

Peter and Chris both came running to the door. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find the kids. That means one thing…The alpha got them."

The kids having played a tiring game of paintball all headed back to the treehouse. They had played every man for himself. They kept the walkie talkies incase Derek called them in but, there was no other commutation.

When they all got to the treehouse Allison walked in then screamed. The pups all looked at each other and climbed in.

Standing in the treehouse were two teenagers. The both had glowing red eyes, alphas Ran though the pup's heads.

"You are going to come with us oaky. Or your friend gets it." One said.

The twins started out of the treehouse. The twins ran so fast the pups had to be on all fours. It looked like they were going to an abandon warehouse.

In the warehouse was two beds, a couch, and a rug. The twins talked about what they were going to do.

"You can't keep us here forever. Our dad and Uncle Peter will come advenurly." Lydia said

"Yeah but, you wouldn't have your dad without me." Twin two said

The kids looked confused their dad love them and probably always would.

"I bite you. He adopted you because you were werewolves. If I never bit you guys you would still be in the orphanage." The second one said

"Can you tell us your names so we don't have to call you twin one and twin two?" Stiles said

"I'm Ethan and this is Adian." Ethan said

"Why did you kidnap us?" Isaac asked

"We don't have any family." Adian said

"Nobody should have to spend Thanksgiving alone." Scott said

"You could spend Thanksgiving with us." Lydia said

"Let's get back to the treehouse we can finish our game of paintball and you can join in if you want to." Jackson said

"Will your dad be okay with it?" Ethan asked

"It just depends on what he feels." Boyd said

That's how Derek's family got two more additions. The twins might have been alphas but, they still needed someone to follow. They were okay with having to follow Derek as long as they had a family.

Over time the twin's eyes lost their red color and became yellow. They were betas like everyone else. They started acting better and there Thanksgiving dinner that year was exciting with Chris almost killing the twins.

**Ethan and Adian have made the scene. Yeah. Sorry if I spelled names wrong tell me the right spelling in the reviews.**


End file.
